A Moose got Into the Zoo so we had a Lockdown
by MuffinPirate
Summary: - for Six Hours. Everything's perfect for Axel and Zexion. Everything's going great. But then that silly Basilisk had to go and ruin things. Starts AkuZeku ends Zemyx AkuRoku


Here's the second project, yo. Again, don't expect an update any time soon.

The score was 40-30, Gryffindor in the lead. The opponent was Ravenclaw, and they were catching up fast. But fifth year Roxas didn't care. He cared only for Gryffindor's keeper and captain- Axeleski Cunningham, a seventh year from Liverpool, Ireland who grew up in Owensboro, Kentucky. He had _bright_ red hair, and _bright_ green eyes, and matching tattoos under each eye. Simply, he was drop dead gorgeous, and Roxas wanted every part of him for himself. But unfortunately… Axeleksi, known most commonly as Axel, was already taken. Roxas got a painful reminder about this every day when he walked out of the common room to one of his classes in the morning, and he spotted Axel passionately making out with his boyfriend by the same exact statue, _every damn day_.

Axel's boyfriend was a sixth year- but he was supposed to be a fifth year with Roxas. He was just so smart he managed to skip a year. His name was Zexion 'Zeke' Callahan, and he was in Slytherin. Axel liked to strut around with an arm around Zexion's shoulder, and when they were to pass by any Ravenclaws he'd usually say something along the lines of "Yeah well you're house is pretty much useless since _Slytherin_ got the smartest kid in the school,"

Zexion's relationship with Axel, when it had first leaked, was a huge scandal. A very popular _Gryffindor_ was going out with a very not so popular _Slytherin_? That's two accounts of 'that just shouldn't happen!' Things settled down for a while though until Axel was found in Zexion's bed during Christmas break three years ago (four months after they got together)-naked, of course._ Scaaaandaaalll_.

Roxas didn't want to imagine that picture, but he couldn't help it. All he saw was Axel, his usual spiky hair running down his back, lacking its style and damp with sweat, a rumpled white sheet barely covering his lower half, stretched out on his stomach and fast asleep… just thinking about that image was enough to make Roxas' day, but then a moment later the curtains would change into the color of dark green, and Zexion would show up underneath Axel. That ruined _everything_.

Together, the two were just like a regular couple. They spent time together. They did practically everything together. Roxas never saw them without each other, unless it was during a Quidditch game. In fact, Zexion actually lived with Axel. Zexion was very much unwanted in his household, so until Zexion met Axel, he lived at the castle during the breaks including summer. No one except Axel and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall knew why he wasn't allowed home, and naturally none of them were spilling any beans. But so anyway, they _seemed_ like a regular couple, but really, they weren't. For one thing, Axel was three years older than Zexion. Axel had failed his seventh year so he had to take it again. Zexion was neglected and abused (so much so that his right eye is forever a different color), and Axel's family situation is kind of like the Weasley's: too much family in one huge yet small house. What killed Roxas the most about it though was that they really, actually loved each other. They wanted to be together forever, and they planned on it. It was actually a bit shocking on Axel's part, because he was a bit commitment-phobic.

Back in real time, Roxas snapped back into reality just in time to see Axel zoom away far left from the goal-posts to catch the Quaffle. While the whole stadium (save for the quarter full of Ravenclaws and Slytherins [minus Zexion]) was screaming and cheering, Axel whooped with joy and flew by the Gryffindor half, high-fiving the whole front row before doing a loop-de-loop at the end. Roxas was in the third row, but when he saw Axel coming, his instincts made him _dive_ for that high-five, that touch- _his_ touch. Roxas would have _never_ done that if he'd thought it through, but he ended up doing it, getting Axel's attention in the process. When Roxas realized what he had done, he thought that all he had done was leap and reach for Axel's hand (Which got him in trouble, by the way, flying by the crowd like that) yelling 'ugh!'

But… what everyone _else_ saw and heard was this: Axel was flying by, and all of a sudden, a blonde blur came zooming by screaming "OH MY GOD AXEL TOUCH ME!"

When Axel heard this, his head shot in Roxas' direction and he laughed. "Hey, Shorty," he drawled, winking at Roxas before flying back to the goals. Roxas' arm hung over the wall as he panted, flushed.

"Looks like someone's got a little _crush_, Fred…"

"You're right, George…"

"Too bad Axel is _taken, _Fred_…_"

"Yes, George, it's such a _shame…_"

Roxas groaned and stood up straight, facing the twins.

"What do you want, you two?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing, little…?"

"I believe his name is _Roxas_, Fred,"

"Oh, I know _you_… you've always had a thing for Axel, haven't you?"

"Bet you'd like for him to break up with his Zeke, wouldn't you? Wouldn't he, George?"

"Oh, you bet he would. You know that little Roxas would just _adore_ to jump his bones,"

Roxas blushed furiously as Harry Potter caught the snitch in the background. "No I don't!" Roxas yelled at them. The loud cheering didn't stop Fred and George's prodding.

"Oh you know you do," Fred teased, ruffling Roxas' hair. Both he and George grabbed Roxas and dragged him out of the stadium with everyone else. "Hey, Roxas, want to hear a secret?" George asked once they were in the halls- Roxas had given up struggling by now. He sighed. "Sure," he said. "You know Zexion, Axel's little boy toy?" Fred asked. Roxas nodded. "Of course I do,"

"Of course you do!" Fred and George chimed in unison. Roxas glared at them. "Get on with it," he ground out. The twins chuckled and leaned their heads in right next to his ears.

"… We forgot. Sorry!" they laughed and immediately ran off.

Roxas tried to yell at them to stop, but he stopped himself and sighed. He un-tucked his shirt and yanked his tie off, putting it in his back pocket. He then turned and walked silently down the near-empty hall, making his way back to the common room with nothing but his thoughts. "Password?" Roxas had reached the fat lady's portrait. "…I uh… Entei? No… Raiku? No… Suicune!" The fat lady looked un-amused. "No, no, sorry, I'm sorry. It's uh… Zubat, right?" Roxas kept thinking of all the old passwords. The fat lady was still very un-amused. "Correct…" She said, exasperated, opening up for Roxas. He stumbled into the common room; already back in his thoughts about Axel. He sighed and plopped down on one of the couches, resting his elbow on the arm and his head in the same hand, sighing loudly once more. The common room was rather empty tonight, but only because Gryffindor had won the Quidditch match, and they were all celebrating no doubt in the Great Hall.

A few moments later, something hit Roxas' thigh. He just swatted at it and grabbed a copy of the Daily Profit, turning to the comic section. A few seconds later, something else hit his thigh. Roxas ignored it this time. But when it happened a third time, Roxas made a noise of annoyance and grabbed the object. It also made a noise, then wriggled around, trying to get free of Roxas' grip.

"Fuck man, that tickles, let go!" when Roxas heard that, he froze, but still held on. "Dude, let go, that tickles! Plus we're kind of in the middle of something here…" Roxas' head slowly turned towards the voice, his eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. Axel's head was turned towards him and he was staring at Roxas. He was propped up on his hands, his hair showed only faint traces up ever being spiked up, and he was in nothing but his unbuttoned uniform black pants. Also, he was on top of Zexion, who was also in nothing but his pants, yet they were halfway down his legs, his boxers (decorated in little dancing mustachios) still yet to disappear.

"Hey, it's Shorty! What's up?" Axel asked, grinning at him. Roxas could only stare. "Uh…"

"Yeah, hey cool, that's cool. … So uh, yeah! Um, yeah. So, Shorty, could you… like say… go… away? That'd be awesome. I mean it's late, and you're pretty young, isn't it past your bedtime? Just, go somewhere else," Axel took his right arm and gestured to the portrait and to the stairs leading to the beds. Roxas was paralyzed, staring wide-eyed at Axel's chest and area. Axel raised his eyebrows and Zexion mumbled something to him. "Yeah, let's go," Axel mumbled, standing up and helping Zexion do the same. When they were half-way up the stairs, Roxas finally un-froze and said something.

"W-wait! A-ax- Z-zex- he- guh!" They stopped and turned to look at him. Roxas' eyes accidentally got stuck on Axel's chest again until he cleared his throat and got Roxas' attention. Roxas stared at him still. Axel sighed and told Zexion to head on up, then walked over to the blonde. He lowered himself to Roxas' height, meaning he had to put his hands on his knees. "Hey, cutie. Look. You're weird. But you're cool. I mean, you almost plummeted onto the Quidditch field so you could get a high five. Awesome… sort of. Anyway, it's obvious that you want me to fuck you senseless, but it's also obvious that I'm unavailable. But hey, I'm open to threesomes and Zeke's never protested, not that we've ever had a threesome, but still. Maybe one day you and Zeke and I will-" Axel was interrupted by Zexion calling him. "I got to go. Duty calls," he winked, then grabbed Roxas' chin and kissed him like a lover would. As abrupt as it was, it ended just so as Axel loosely saluted him and jogged up the stairs to the dorm.

After a few moments of standing there frozen (he seemed to be doing that a lot today), Roxas made a small noise, which seemed to make his brain catch up with him. "It's not late it's only seven…" he mumbled, staring off after them. He fell onto his side and stretched out for a second while still on the couch. He curled up in a ball and held his knees to his chest, then fell asleep.

When Roxas woke up, he was very confused. He could've sworn he had fallen asleep on the common room couch. Oh well… He rolled over onto his back and sat up. After he rubbed his eyes and stretched, he fell back onto the bed, his legs still covered in messy blankets, and stared at the wooden canopy above him. That's weird. Since when did Roxas have pictures of Axel and Zexion kissing, or messing around in the snow, or Axel slowly licking cake off of Zexion's bare chest on Axel's kitchen table? Or posters of Ryan Reynolds and Johnny Depp, and even one of Rodney-Salvatore Kelly, Ireland's prized seeker? Roxas had to admit, it was pretty humorous to see the Quidditch player fly through the other pictures, making Axel flip out and fall off his table and onto the ground.

Roxas chuckled and shifted in the sheets. The mini Axel slowly got back up and shook his fist at Rodney. He then looked at Roxas and grinned, waving at the youth. "Hey, Shorty!" He said, his voice in an adorable higher pitch. Roxas looked at the other pictures on the canopy ceiling. They were all mostly of when Axel was younger, and about half of them contained Zexion, a fourth of them Axel's family. Axel's obvious favorite was framed in a special kind of mahogany. It was a family picnic, Axel's large family was enjoying their meal, while Axel dragged Zexion in and out of other pictures—Axel must have been fourteen, Zexion eleven.

Roxas heard someone move in their sleep nearby, and he quickly looked to his left, only to scream and fly off the bed. That jackass put him in _his_ bed with Zexion still there! The boy still slept soundly, curled up in the sheets. The only thing he was clothed in were boxers – Axel's, red-striped and two sizes too big. Roxas growled at Axel's ignorance and stood up, rubbing his sore behind. He turned and looked at Zexion when the male whimpered and began tossing and turning. 'He must be having a nightmare. Oh well, who cares?' he thought, looking around to see which floor he was on before returning to his own bed. He got dressed (trying to ignore the fact that he was in a pair of Axel's pajamas) and prepared for the day that was to follow.

He walked grumpily down to the Great Hall where he quickly spotted out Axel snarfing down a bowl of _Sarcasm Pops_. Roxas approached him using an excuse to be around him. "You're little," '_whore_' "lover is having a nightmare," he told him, sounding disgruntled. Axel choked on the milk while the bowl was to his mouth. He quickly remedied that and set it on the tabletop. "Aw, damn, better go help him. Thanks Shorty," he said, ruffling Roxas' hair and quickly getting up.

"So do you tend to his every need? You fight his fights for him, he does your homework for you, and do you pee for him too? He's such a pansy…" some Gryffindor asked. Axel growled and grabbed the student's collar. "That's a _lie_, you don't know what he's been through," he hissed, before letting go and walking briskly back to the Gryffindor dorms.

Demyx La' Porte arrived approximately four months later. He was a naïve musician from France and had been recently expelled from Beauxbatons and sent to Hogwarts shortly thereafter. He was at first not sorted into any house at all. It was about a two good full months that he had just strayed from common room to common room every few nights, sleeping on the comfy couches. It was only a matter of time that he met Axel, of course. When that time came, Demyx was curled up with a little seahorse pillow in his arms and sleeping soundly on the Slytherin couch.

It was around midnight when Zexion and Axel stumbled in, lips locked and landed on the couch, inevitably waking poor Demyx as they landed on him. He yelped, and in the midst of the confusion and dark, lips were misplaced several times. In the end, when Zexion managed to grab his wand from his back pocket and mumble "Lumos!" Zexion's lips were discovered sucking on Demyx's neck and Axel's lips attached to Demyx's.

The three didn't seem to care at all, and continued on with this for a few minutes. When they finally stopped to breath, they said their greetings. "Hey," Axel panted. "Hello there," Demyx replied. "I'm Demyx," Axel combed a hand through Demyx's mullhawk. "'M Axel, and this is my Zex…" Axel looked at his lover, but found that the younger boy was starting to fall asleep. He ruffled the teen's hair and chuckled tiredly. "So you a new Slytherin then?" Axel asked. "Nah, I don't know yet… I've been rotating for a month or two until next year when I get sorted. They don't want to make a big deal of one person getting sorted in the middle of the year, especially someone like _me_," Demyx frowned, and he felt Zexion snuggle into his neck. He shivered at the contact.

Axel noticed this and grimaced. "Sorry about that, he's cuddly," he flicked Zexion's ear, and the boy woke and made a pained noise. "Oh you don't need to do that! I'm just not used to stuff like this is all. Aw, leave him alone, he sure looks tired!" Demyx quickly sputtered. "You sure?" Axel asked, going to suck on Zexion's pained ear. "Yeah, positive, don't worry!" Demyx looked at Zexion and smiled. "He's real adorable. How'd you catch a fish like him?" he asked Axel. The male hummed in thought. "I guess it has to do with my motto: 'I don't care if there are other fish in the sea, I want _that_ fish!'" he laughed. "Enough about me. Tell me more about 'someone like _me_', foreigner,"

Demyx blinked. "Oh, uh… I was expelled from Beauxbatons-"

"How'd you manage that?" Axel interrupted. "Oh, I um, you know… got drunk at the Yule ball and got stuck in an ice sculpture. So they expelled me and sent me here…" Axel started laughing hysterically, so much so that he almost fell off the couch. "Shut up! I was drunk, ok? It's not my fault I tried to screw the mermaid-" Axel began laughing louder. "Oh my god! You meant that you tried to _fuck_ the ice! Your _dick_ got-Ahahaha!" he was practically sobbing with laughter now.

Demyx glared and pushed Axel off the couch, now blushing furiously. "I said _shut up!_" he yelled, standing up. He kicked at Axel, then subconsciously grabbed Zexion and his seahorse pillow and swiftly walked up to the boys' beds. Zexion's was rather simple to find, as it was the only empty bed. He gently put the sleeping boy on the bed, and then got in with him, curling up and facing the opposite direction after tucking them both in. He fell asleep angry and embarrassed.

When Demyx woke up, he was snuggled up into Zexion. He was mystified at how the much smaller male had managed to wrap his arms completely around Demyx in their sleep. This made him wonder if Zexion topped. He started to examine the petit teen when he heard a rather familiar voice call out, "Hey, Zex, you guys up yet?" Axel… Demyx quickly shut his eyes and feigned sleep.

Demyx heard Axel reach the bed. "Still? You study so much it wipes you out, kid," he sighed. He ruffled Zexion's hair, and Demyx's too much to his surprise. "Hey, kid. I know you're awake…" Axel paused, and Demyx was about to open his eyes. "…Zexion. I know you're up, come on," he nudged Zexion, who smiled and opened his eyes. "And what do you want?" he asked. "Pfft, thought you wanted to come to tryouts. Thought you liked prancing around in nothing but my sexy _captain's_ robe…" he purred into the now standing Zexion's ear.

Demyx shot up to a sitting position. "You're captain of the Quidditch team! I _love_ Quidditch!" he yelled, making Axel jump. "Oh jeez!" he yelled, grabbing his chest with his right hand. "Scared the shit out of me, man," he panted. Zexion just smirked. "Would you like to join us to practice? It's chaser tryouts today," he asked. "Oh boy would I!" Demyx cheered, quickly jumping up and instantly going through someone's trunk for an outfit.

The three males finished getting ready, then made their way to the Quidditch field. While Zexion sat in the stands, Axel went to his team, an anxious Demyx following him closely. "Hey, go wait in the stands with Zexion," Axel told him. "No, no, I want to try out!" Demyx countered. Axel grimaced, but seeing the blonde so happy, he just pointed to a group of other Gryffindors who were also going to try out. "You'll need a broom… here, take mine for now," he held out his Firebolt to Demyx. "No wait, I've got my own! Accio Firebolt!" Demyx yelled. Axel's broom smacked him in the face. "Ack, no! Not you!" he flailed. "Accio Firebolt La' Porte!" he yelled again, this time adding his last name. A few moments later, his own Firebolt flew up and whacked him in the back of his head. "Argh! Oh hey buddy!" Demyx hugged his broom then sprinted goofily to the others.

After a half hour of others trying out, it was finally Demyx's turn. He ran up to Fred, George and Axel, jumping around like he had to pee. "Hey, why aren't you in any Gryffindor colors? Where's your spirit, mate?" Fred asked. "Oh, I'm not a Gryffindor. What do you want me to do for you?" Demyx replied. "Not a Gryffindor?" George asked in disbelief. "Then why the bloody hell are you here? What house _are_ you in?" he asked. "Oh, none right now. I'll be sorted next term,"

"I'm confused, George. What the hell is he doing here at all then?"

"Oh, I uh, got expelled from my old school so they sent me here a couple of months ago," Demyx laughed weakly. Axel burst into a fit of giggles. Demyx growled at him. "No, shut up! Watch me fly, I'm real good, just watch!" he hopped onto his broom and sped off. Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged, then walked past a giggling Axel and grabbed the Quaffle.

"Hey, Cunningham, in the air," George punched Axel's arm. Axel glared, but got up in the air and over in front of the goal posts. He tossed Demyx the Quaffle as the other team members got up in the air as well, save for little Harry Potter. The Bludgers were let loose, and while Fred kept one away, George whacked the other towards Demyx. But being surprising agile, Demyx was able to dodge them and make every goal, much to Axel's chagrin.

"Hey wait you guys, I'm a really good beater!" Demyx yelled across the pitch. "Let me have a bat!" he flew over to George and tried to grab his bat. George resisted. "Hey!"

"Aw, come on, just for today? I'm _really_ good at being a beater!" Demyx whined. "Hey, let him have it!" Axel yelled from the goal posts. George glared at him. "Fine," he hissed, handing the bat to Demyx. George looked to his twin and nodded once. Two seconds later, the bludger was thundering towards Demyx, who grinned maliciously before swinging the bat and sending the bludger roaring towards Axel. Axel, who wasn't paying attention, barely managed to avoid it, sliding off his broom and ending up managing to hang on with his arms and legs folded around it.

"Aaaah! What the hell?" he yelled, scrambling to climb back on top of his broom. "What the hell was that!" he screamed at Demyx, whom was laughing at Axel. "I'm sorry Axel, I was just having fun!" Demyx yelled back. Axel proceeded to be chased around by the bludger until Demyx swooped in about five seconds later to save the day. "Ok, ok, I'm done!" Axel yelled, flying to the ground once Fred and Demyx pretty much started playing EXTREME! Pong with the bludger.

Fred caught the bludger with his bare hands (the force made him fly back into George), and the three followed Axel to the ground where Fred wrestled it into its proper case. "So how'd I do?" Demyx asked. "Pretty good, actually. If the position weren't filled and you were in Gryffindor we'd have you on the team," George said, slapping Demyx on the back and running of with his twin.

Demyx grinned at Axel and Zexion. "See, I'm awesome!" he said. Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Sure," Axel said. "H-hey, I said I was sorry!" Demyx fretted. "Naw, it's alright I forgive you, dude. I remember how stuck up you Beauxbatons people are from when we hosted the Triwizard Tournament back when I was a first year," Axel said, clapping Demyx on the back.

Demyx looked up at him. "I uh… yeah, all right then I guess," he mumbled. "That's m' boy. Let's go back to the common rooms or something. We want to bathe, don't we Zex?" Axel put his arms around both Demyx and Zexion's shoulders before walking towards the castle.

Suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere, a young crying girl ran full force into Axel, knocking the wind out of him. She dropped a small black book, but quickly picked it up and sprinted off.

"… Well that wasn't weird at all," Zexion said as Axel collected himself. "Yeah, that was random. Oh hey look, it's snowing!" All three males looked up to see that it was indeed true. Axel put his arms back around Zexion and Demyx and quickly striding back into the castle. Demyx thought it was honestly very sweet of Axel to remove his arm to wrap both around Zexion when he began shivering harder than the other two.

"… I hate winter," Axel grumbled when he shook his head and several snowflakes flew out of his hair.

Upon entering the castle, all three were shocked to find almost the whole school crowded around one area. The floor was flooded, and Mrs. Norris was hanging from her tail apparently dead. "Holy shit… Filch must be flippin' out," Axel mumbled. Suddenly, the whole crowd was parted, and a distraught Filch stood in the center pointing at Axel. "It was him! It had to have been! He's a menace!" he screamed.

"H-hey! What the hell!" Axel backed up, arms up in defense. "Filch! Don't you dare blame a student for such actions! He could not have done so, he has been at Quidditch try-outs all morning!" Professor McGonagall screeched at Filch. This effectively shut him up.

"Prefects, take everyone back to the common rooms, _now_," she demanded next. The prefects there nodded, and proceeded to order and lead everyone back to their respective common rooms. Axel, Zexion and Demyx stayed behind. "Professor, what happened here?" Zexion asked. "Mr. Callahan, I can't tell you that. I ask of you all to return to your common rooms. It is nothing to worry about," She told him.

"Nothing to worry about? In case you haven't noticed, there's a message written on the wall in _blood_. I'm pre-tty sure that should be something to worry about, Minerva!" Axel said. "Axeleski! You are to call me Professor at all times! Everything is _fine_, now go back to the common rooms!" She snapped.

"My apologies, _Professor_," Axel smirked. Demyx looked confused. "You're name is Axeleski? _Axeleski?_ Really?" he asked. Axel grabbed him by the hair and yanked him back and forth for a couple of seconds.

"Axel! All of you-go!" Professor McGonagall yelled, pointing in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. "Not until you tell us what's going on," Zexion said, seemingly looking into the Professor's soul. She glared at him, winning the silent fight. "I know nothing. No one knows anything. Now, the three of you will go back into to Gryffindor Common room before I send you all home,"

Finally, Axel, Zexion and Demyx complied, taking the professor's threat seriously.

Over the next two weeks, a few other people turned up like Mrs. Norris. It was when that Hermione Granger turned up petrified that Axel and Zexion (plus a very unconcerned Demyx) were able to really find out what was going on. Axel cornered that little Harry Potter and his friend about a week after Hermione was attacked in the library.

He put his hands on the other side of the table they sat at, his face in theirs.

"Hey you, you're savvy with that brainy girl, aren't you? She's had to have found out what's going on. And in doing so… she'd have to have found a way to tell you. So, Potter, why don't you just go ahead and tell me what's going on then, huh?"

Ron glared at him. "And why would we tell you that! I know who you are, you're Axel Cunningham. You're that no good Irish scoundrel of a Quidditch captain! We'll never tell you!" he snapped. Madam Pince shushed him from across the room.

"You're a Weasely, aren't you? Doesn't your dad work at the Ministry of Magic? Yeah hey did you know my older brother works at the Ministry too? Yeah, he's real savvy with the Minister, too. I may just have to get a hold of him if you-"

"Harry, just tell him," Ron abruptly said. Harry grimaced but nodded. "It's a basilisk. A giant snake, pretty much. If you look it directly in the eye, it kills you instantly. But if you look at it through something-"

"Axel! Axel come quick! It's Zexion!" Demyx sprinted in, panicking. He put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. "Zexion-he-just come quick!" Ignoring Madam Pince's evil look. Axel ignored anything else Harry tried to tell him and ran with Demyx out of the library.

A few minutes later, Demyx and Axel slid to a stop in the middle of the fourth floor. There, Zexion stood, petrified. He was half-turned, and his gaze was towards a trophy case from over his shoulder. Axel just stood there, staring at him.

"Demyx… he's dead. He's dead, Demyx, he's dead…" he mumbled. Demyx looked at him, concerned. "W-what? But, what did that Potter kid say?" he asked. "He said if they see the basilisk that they're dead…" Demyx ran over and hugged Axel tight.

"Don't worry, everything'll be okay, I'm sure of it. They still have all the others in the hospital wing, and they're just like Zexion. If they were dead, why would they still keep them in the hospital wing?" he calmly asked. "Yeah, you're right…"

"A-Axel! What happened here!" Axel and Demyx looked over only to see Roxas run over. "It's Zexion-he-"

At that moment, several other students were walking back from a class and happened across the scene. Most of the things being said included, "Oh my god!"

"Another victim!"

"Oh no!"

Axel got free of Demyx's hug and walked away without a word. Demyx grimaced and followed close behind, glancing back at Zexion one last time.


End file.
